Girl Can't Help It
by Mushu 3
Summary: Maka Albarn leads a busy life after her first few years at DWMA. Then at Black Star's birthday party at a local club, she meets a new man. After a one night stand, what will happen to her current relationships?
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn stared out the glass window, counting the microscopic pieces of lint that floated through the air, only visible to her emerald-eyes. Her blond pigtails were tied with lacy black ribbons, which were admired from afar from jealous girls in the back who wished they could rock pigtails as only Maka Albarn could.

Not like she exactly cared either. Whatever regular, non-prodigy like people thought about her, Maka didn't mind it. They were just highly opiniated people. On the outside, she took the many compliments and flattering comments on her looks with extreme politeness or a light-hearted laugh. Deep inside, waaay deep, Maka was fist-pumping like crazy, happy to know she was finally being noticed.

So...yeah, she actually did care.

Maka was now fifteen, several years after her first year at DWMA. Everyone had grown up with her: Soul Evans, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, the energetic twins Liz and Patty, and Crona, her lovable sibling-friend. Maka thought about her past years, staring at the air, counting those millions of particles lost and drifting through empty sunlit space...

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" a small, 5'4 blond cowgirl suddenly flew on to Maka's desk, sending papers and such flying across the floor. Maka swatted a pencil flying at her face away, sending it into the window where it made a small hole. Patty grinned up at her as she fixed her hat. "You! Are you busy tonight?" she exclamied, almost demanding it a little.

The pigtailed girl was in momentary shock. Her eye twitched noticably and her lips quirked. _God dammit, Patty...YOU RUINED MY DESK!_Maka screamed inside. Yet she kept her good-girl compusre and fixed her tie. "Well, I have some homework assignments for Stein as well as this assignment Lord Death gave me. Why do you ask?" Maka replied, gathering falled papers.

Patty laughed outrageously, putting her hands on her lips. "Nyah! That's booooring! Tonight, we're gonna have a paaaartay! Ya know why?"

_Because you and Liz like to get really drunk at almost every single party known to man and like the others KNOW you're an incompentent drunk? I think that's why!_But Maka cleared her throat, again, fixing her tie. "I...I don't know why, Patty. Is it someone's birthday or somethin'?"

A gasp spread across Patty's face. Was it something that Maka said? Or did the blond forget an important birthday? Either or, Patty was surprised. "You don't remember? It's Black Star's birthday! He's been screaming about it for months already! I'm surprised that YOU of all people forgot, Maka!"

_Whatever...I don't remember every little thing... _She thought grudingly. With a flip of her hair, she smiled widely. "Sorry, I've been pre-occupied, with all this school crap, y'know?" Maka stood, gathering her things in her black Skullcandy bag and fixed her jacket. "Let's go find em!"

"Yay!" Patty exclamied, skipping gaily out of the classroom with Maka close behind.

Lord Death had issued school uniforms to DWMA shortly after Maka's first year. Some of the students' provacative oufits bothered him greatly, so he sold a standard uniform for girls and boys: A black skirt with thin white lines on the hem, a black or white blouse, knee high black socks with white stripes trailing down it, a Skull necktie with DWMA scrawled in golden letters on the bottom right corner (left corner for the boys), and a black overcoat with shiny white buttons. Maka wore this proudly, since it was she who brought up the idea of uniforms. (Only because she was jealous of Soul looking up all the skirts of the other girls)  
>The boys, however, wore either black shorts or black jeans, any kind of shoes (as did the girls) white shirts or t-shirts, a black overcoat, and the Skull tie with DWMA written on the bottom left corner. No body had a problem with it really. Uniforms made DWMA actually look a lot cooler then before.<br>Maka and Patty walked down the corridors of the school, saying a friendly hello to whoever they passed. Maka was the most popular. She checked her watch. School was almost over. Maybe she could make it to Death's Room and cancel her assignment before she went home-  
>"Maka!" That voice! She turned, happily, to see Soul, Kid, and Liz walking toward them at a quick pace. He grinned at her.<br>The two girls went up to them, embracing their fellow friends and weapons and meisters. Soul let his hands slide a little lower then nesscary when he hugged Maka, who in turn nuzzled his neck just a little. When they parted, his red eyes glowed more brightly then before. Yes, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans were finally going out, much to every students' growing frustration with the two.  
>"Hey, you," Maka whispered, her jade eyes dropping to a half-lid. Soul poked her nose with his thumb. "'You' has got a name," he replied jokingly. She chopped him on the head softly, before turning to the others. "So I hear Black Star's birthday's tonight...I completely forgot bout it."<p>

Kid rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to go. But since Patty is his doting girlfriend," he thumbed in Patty's direction," She has forced me to come along." Liz whacked on the back of the head and he moaned in pain. "Ah, shut up, you. You want to go because-"

"Shut up!" he hissed at his weapon, his golden eyes narrowing to dangerously small slits. Liz covered her mouth, grinning suspiciously. "Heh, oops." For a split second, her gaze met Maka's, who merely cocked her head.

"So, uh, what are we doin' tonight?" Maka asked, leaning lazily against the wall. Liz spoke up. "Patty said Tsubaki's gonna bring out the sake and some other high-quality drinks. Then we're gonna hit this club downtown later on, then come back to Tsubaki's, then just chill. We'll have cake and stuff before we go down to the club."

"But we're all underage," Maka replied, her lips turning into a full pout. Soul scoffed. "And? Who gives a shit? That just makes us even more cool." He smirked at his girlfriend, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maka glanced worriedly at him. _What if we get caught at the club? What if someone from school sees us... Oooh, Lord Death would be on our asses!_ Liz dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell, flicking the green button.  
>"Hello? Oh hey, BS," she walked away, leaving the group to talk to Black Star, or BS she had nicknamed him.<p>

Kid pulled out a small Death mirror and adjusted his tie accordingly, looking at himself through all directions. Maka giggled. He turned to her. "Something funny, Maka? Ain't my fault that these ties are outrageously un-symmetrical!" He went back to examining his tie. Maka laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Soul. I have to go to Lord Death's and ask him to clear up our assignment since we're gonna hang out with these guys tonight. I'll be right-"

"Done that already."

"You have? Thank you!" Maka hugged her boyfriend tightly, in which she heard a low murmur of content escape his lips before she let go and walked away from them, her stomach filled with butterflies of the upcoming night.

"Mmm...Oh, baby..." He ran his hands roughly through the woman's luxriously long, black hair. He pulled not too roughly on her black locks, wrining yet another moan from her. The bed sheets crumpled around them, making soft noises. The woman lay on top of him, smiling at him with ruby-red lips in the darkness. Strong hands roamed her body, exploring curves, the roundness of her breasts, and tasting her lips with his own.

Black manicured nails tangled in his own dark hair, save for the white stripes he had dyed across the whole half of his head. His bangs stuck to his forehead in sweaty mats, covering his third eye on the tip of his forehead. All the women he had slept with new of his famed third eye, and feared it. Yet they found this man so attractive. His cunning words that ran like smooth wine, his black hair that was always tied back, the suits he wore to the clubs.

Asura Johnson, a man of mystery.

Abruptly, he got up, pushing the woman off him. She gave a cry of distress, curising him loudly. He started to pull his clothes back on in the darkness of the hotel room. With a snap, the lights came back on. The woman, named Archane Pinoa, was sprawled on the ground, the spot between her legs completely exposed to him. He licked his lips. "You look good in the light, missy. Why do you spend so much time in the dark, hn?" Archane turned a violent shade of magenta. She began to pick up her clothes, pulling the lacy black thong on and pulling the dress over her head.

"Is that how you always stop sex? Push a woman off? You know you could be a little bit nicer and do it just a bit more respectfully!" she cried angrily, shoving her heels and jacket on. Asura chuckled, sounding like the tunes from a trumpet. "No, not all the time," he leaned in to whisper in her ear," Just you, sweets." He stood, striding to the mirror to examine himself. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes, which were still getting used to the dim light, and checked his eyes. In the corner, he saw Archane staring intently at him with bulging Indigo-colored eyes.

"See something you like, sweets? Don't worry, it don't bite," Asura said, pulling his hair back. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his shirt and hat, pulled both on, retrieved his keys and wallet, then said his good-byes to the woman before shutting the door on her. She didn't even get his last name nor his number, much to her disapointment. Asura had done his job, he had given pleasure to the woman seeking it.

Asura walked down the hall of the Hilton Hotel, one of the fancy hotels in Death city. He checked his phone. 5:30. _Hm, the Carson will be opening soon enough. _He flipped his bangs out of the way and grinned. "I'm ready to rumble..."

_  
>After about an hour of cake and pizza from Reaper Pizza Shack, the gang hit the town, a maliciously smiling moon hanging high above, dripping blood that never fell. Maka felt high and her tounge felt heavy from the joint they had shared back at Tsubaki's. She had never known that her friend smoked, netherless did joints. The ladies walked together, giggling and talking about the club, Carson, while the boys hung in front, talking in low whispers for the girls to not hear.<p>

"I hear the Carson is a high-quality club, Tsubaki! How you gonna get us in?" Liz asked, placing her thumbs on the rings of her skin-tight jeans. The kunochi smiled softly, flipping her jet-black hair behind her back. "My cousin is the bouncer. He always lets me in, on account I buy him Yu-Gi-Oh cards every month." They laughed some more while Tsubaki pulled out a a carton of cigarettes.

"Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Hm?"

"Uh...what...what will we be doing at the club?" Maka said tentaivley, trying super-hard to not seem like a retard in front of her friends. But Tsubaki smiled gently at her. "Dancing, drinking, and listening to some Lil Wayne!" Liz and Patty cheered, their rib-high shirts rising even higher. Maka joined in. Liz had done her hair tonight, letting her hair fall into bobbing ringlets. Since Maka's hair was longer, it made curling her hair a bit easier and made her look more attractive.

Death City at night was different. Cats roamed freely, be it in their human forms or their slinky-feline forms. Hustlers grew in numbers as they walked deeper and deeper into a different side of town Maka had never ventured to. She caught sight of leering shadows dressed in shabby suits, smoking cigars in dark corners, then falling away into the darkness of the alleyways. The group stuck close together.

Now, they could hear music and feel the bass from over-sized speakers rumbling underneath the ground. Maka shook with anticiaption, her knees shaking. Soul came to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, cradling her close to his body. She took a deep breath, catching the scent of Soul's cologne. Since when did he start wearing cologne? _Probably since forever, Maka. Are you that stupid?_Maka grinned sheepishly and blushed. Soul whispered softly in her ear. "You look so sexy in that top. You should wear tank tops more often …."

"I do...to bed," she giggled, kissing the side of his face. Maka felt her eyes wander down, checking herself out, trying to imagine Soul's eyes scanning over her. She had borrowed a pair of Patty's skinny jeans, which were dark black and skin-tight. She wore a loose white tank top with a black one underneath. Red hoops hung from her ears as well as black stubs right above it. Her cat-green eyes glowed in the ever-growing dark, illumanted even more by street lamps. She wore high heeled boots, almost matching Soul's height.

"Here we are!" Tsubaki exclamied to the group. Black Star "ya-hooed!" almost as loud as the rumbling bass below their feet, running up to meet the bouncer and brag about their importance. But Tsubaki caught him by the collar, pulling him back swiftly. "Calm down, Black Star, don't make a scene."

"Ah, c'mon, Tsbaki! It's my birthday! Let me go loose for a little while," he smirked, pulling himself from his weapon's grip. Tsubaki sighed, yet smiled as well, going up ahead of her meister to go talk with the bouncer, who noticed her immedietly. They began talking in low voices, a couple laughs here and there. Occasionly, the bouncer let people in, then stopped whomever tried to sneak past him while he converesed with his cousin.

Five minutes later, Tsubaki motioned for them to follow her. The bouncer had stepped aside, right into the crowding line of people. He opened a door connected to the ground and music erupted into the night air. The teens scrambled towards the door, piling in after one another, ignoring the others angry cries.

Once inside Carson, everybody froze. They stood, bunched together, on a dark staricase leading underground to the main dance floor. Candles and chandeliers were the only source of light and gradually appeared less and less when the group ventured down.

"We aren't, like, goin into the Devil's Cave are we?" Kid asked, his brow furrowing at the cracked lines in the wall as he touched them. Patty laughed. "No silly! Black Star would kill the Devil anyways if we were really there! Or heck, the Devil would run!" the ninja wrapped an arm around the cowgirl's waist, bringing her into a lip-bruising kiss that no one wanted to see. Maka lightly punched Soul's arm as she noticed the creeping smirk forming on his lips. He looked at her. "What?"

"Mm, nothing." She walked away, swaying her hips to catch her boyfriend's attention. Tsubaki followed, wringing her arm through her friend's as they walked past the red velvet curtains with CARSON engraved in huge golden letters on them, and entered the dance floor.

Music blared loudly on either side of them, making their eardrums vibrate. Maka laughed, but it was drowned out by the bass. The others appeared behind them and marveled at the sight of the floor.

Dim lights hung overhead in different colors, ranging from purple, to green. Cat-Humans with their ears sticking out acted as waitresses in mini-skirts and mini-dresses. There were several platforms, each having a bar and tables where people could merely sit or watch the people dance. At the far wall across from Maka and her group was the DJ, who levitated on a changing-color floor that changed every 4 seconds. Staircases led to higher levels on the platforms, going higher and higher up in the dark of the club.  
>Soul grabbed her hand and pushed their way into the crowd of dancers, laughing wildly and then coming to a stop somewhere in the middle, where they began to dance. Soul watched his girl closely, his red eyes wandering over the sway and flounce of her hips. Maka's hair bounced with every sway of her hips that rocked side to side, her eyes closed as her hands waved in the air freely. He held her hips tightly, following her seducting rhythm.<p>

Black Star and Patty had started a circle where they faced off against break-dancers. Much to Tsubaki's surprise, Black Star was a beast at the skill. Whenever he did a move, he would search out Tsubaki, wink at her, then do a back flip back on to the edge of the circle, waving his blue head back and forth to the music. Patty would do some acrobatic moves, some splits and crazy head spins. Tsubaki laughed and stamped her feet to the music.

Liz and Kid were somewhere else in the mess, singing along to the random songs. They danced together, hands brushing up against one another. Liz had some "un-resolved feelings" for the boy, but knew his heart longed for the blond meister Maka. Yet Liz still felt she had a chance against the girl, whom she felt jealous towards despite being one of her closest friends at DWMA.

But should tonight matter? Maka and Soul were grinding away on the floor, completely immersed in each other, while Tsubaki, Patty, and Black Star danced elsewhere, why couldn't she have someone to herself?

"Hey, Kid!" the black-head turned up to her. "Yeah!"

"C'mere!" she wrapped her hands around his neck , bringing him closer to her then he had ever been to Liz. Kid's face exploded into pink as they danced, slowly relaxing and letting himself dance close to his partner.

The song changed to a mellow song with some dub-step involved and the bass cranked to max. Soul held Maka in his arms, nuzzling and kissing her neck as he whispered the lyrics to the song in her ear, his words so magical. She had her finger tips placed right underneath his un-tucked t-shirt, where she tickled hot, sweaty skin that stuck to her fingers. God, he was so hot.

"I love you, baby," Soul whispered breathlessly to her. Maka pulled her face far away from his, enough space to give him a heavy kiss on the lips before pulling away and replying," I love you too."

Asura watched the dancing couple from high above, drinking liqour in a gleaming glass made up of the finest materieals. Not that it mattered at the moment. The only person that mattered was the girl dancing close to her partner, the blonde girl with the tight jeans and ringlets.

Man, did he want her! When the song changed up, proving to be fast and exhilarating, he saw how the girl moved her hips oh-so-seductively. He caught a glimpse of her face, catching laughing green eyes the color of jades and a smile that could light the darkest cave.

He just had to have her – and now. Asura grabbed his hat and descended the stairs, finishing off his liquid fire, tossed the glass, and said good-bye to the bartender. "Hey, Johnson! You never dance!" the gruff bartneder shouted after him. Asuraa grinned, waving good-bye.

Asura could already feel the familiar rumbling bass below his feet, something he had not felt in a long, long time. He barely danced, only coming to see who danced, then he met them when they came up for a drink after a tiresome dance on the floor to the new Brittney Spears song or Drake.

He already knew where the girl was, her face and location locked in his mind. She was in the middle of the madness, straight under the blue, now red, lamp. Asura saw her then, dancing and laughing with the man who looked much like her lover, then just a friend by the way she had her hands up his shirt. He grinned to himself and made his move.

At first, he kept a distance. Keeping a watchful eye on her with his cyclops eye, which no body noticed. He danced smoothly, snapping his fingers and his feet flying as he did some eye-catching moves. Soon, a circle gathered around him as he began to erupt some sick moves, impressing the crowd as they cheered his name: "Asura! Asura! Asura!" He was a regular in the old times, and his old lady friends even cheered him on.

Soon, the girl joined in the crowd, followed by the white haired, red-eye boy who held her hand. Asura glared for a split second, then fliped high into the air and landed perfectly in front of his blond beauty, who jumped back, thus lettting go of her boyfriend's hand. He smiled at her, then gracefully took her hand and led her to the center of the circle.

"Hey! Maka-" Asura switched their positions, putting her back to the boy. He wrapped his hands around her waist and began to gently urge her to dance again. Her green eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name's Asura Johnson. And you are?" he grinned, pushing his bangs out of the way and fixing his fedora. The girl blushed wildly and stuttered her name. He leaned in, putting his ear right next to her mouth. He held her there with a cool hand against the small of her back and his other grasping her tiny hand. "Say that again, a little louder, please."

"Maka...Albarn."

Asura pushed back her hair.

"Maka Albarn...pleased to meet you," he whispered in her ear, lips grazing her lobe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn it...where's Maka?_ Kid wondered freely, keeping a cool, yet shaky, hand on his partner's elegant waist while searching openly for his blond crush. Ever since he had stepped foot on DWMA grounds, Maka was an on-going attraction in his golden eyes. From his father he had heard she was an exceptional young woman who followed in Spirit's, Maka's father and Lord Death's Death Sythe, and her mother's footsteps which led becoming great mesiters, as well as owning a controlled and a close weapon.

Kid's ideal woman. On the plus side, Maka Albarn was also very symmetrical. Those pigtails were the most symmetrical in his eyes, making him flutter with happiness whenever he saw them bobbing on her head like a cork in water. For the few years the two had been good friends, Kid went out of his way to protect her and love her and just be there. All from the background, of course. Soul Evans would slice him in half if he ever made a move on Maka.

Not like Kid would let him anyways. _The idea that he could cut me in half...absurd!_ Kid loved Maka and would do anything for her. Hell, he'd even go as far as murdering Soul for her. No...that's a bit over the top, Kid. Dad would kill you! The young Shinigami chuckled as the song changed beats, becoming a faster dubstep tune. Patty started to move faster, grinding her hips against him. Kid looked down on her. Yes, Kid was now several inches taller then the tallest twin, much to Patty's surprise. The young Mesiter had hit a growth spurt back when he was fourteen.

"Where's Maka?" Kid screamed over the music. Patty glanced up at him and deliberatly ignored him. He showed a sign of annoyance and gripped her shoulders, stopping her from dancing. He stared deep into her baby-blue eyes, locking her gaze. Patty gazed lazily back at him, trying to play the "I have no clue what you're talking about, Kid" game.

"Damn it, Patty where is she?" his voice started to rise and others started to notice. The older woman glanced around nervously, then shurgged. "I seriously don't know, Kid. Go look for her. If you find Soul, you'll find her. I know it," she smiled brightly, tipped her cowgirl hat, and sauntered off. What was with her? Kid glared at the sauntering woman's back, his eyes slowly trailing downwards to her lower back...

"No, Kid...you love Maka. Do not betray her!" Kid scolded to himself, going off in the crowd to find his crush.

"Maka Albarn...please to meet you."

The way he said her name was almost hypnotizing she almost fainted. It was like someone was playing a soft lullaby in her ears mixed with notes of a jazzy instrument. The man stood at a straight 6'0 feet with jet-black hair and white stripes in his hair...or what looked like stripes, but instead looked a lot like eyes. Maka shuddered at the thought of those many eyes, glimmering in the darkness. One of them even blinked! Or so she thought. His eyes were blood red, just like Soul's, yet these held an air of maturity in them unlike the normal teen boy eyes like her partner's. He wore a snazzy pinstriped suit with a red tie.

"Uh, um, d-do I know you?" Maka asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was surprised that he heard her. "My name is Asura Johnson. I just happened to see your striking form in the mix and decided to dance with you. Is that a problem?"

"No, but I don't know you...that's why."

"Hm. I see."

A warm hand tightened a little on her hand. Maka sighed, uncounciously, in pleasure. Then instantly regretted it. Asura moved even closer to her body, grinding his hips slightly against her own, drawing little circles with his thumb right above her ass. Maka moved even closer to this mysterious man, wanting to feel more of him. She could feel Soul's eyes burning on to her, but when Asura turned her, he was no where in sight.

Asura gained more cofiedence and this time, slipped his hand away from the blonde's, placing it on her hip while his other slithered up to join the other side. "Mmm...just keep moving those hips, baby...Just keep moving...," He murmurred in her ear, sniffing the scent of her hair. Apples, green apples. Maka blushed fiercly, her face hidden in Asura's collar.

_My goodness...my heart is racing! He's making me so...so..._

She didn't even notice him slipping his hands in the waistband of her pants, his left hand making circular motions on her crotch. Pleasure rippled through her pelvis and lower stomach, making Maka groan loudly. Asura pretened to not notice, dancing even faster, encouraging the blond to move her hips even more.

_Maka! Snap out of it! Soul! SOUL!_ Maka shoved Asura away, sending him crashing into other dancers. "Hey watch it!" an angry dancer cried.

Asura grinned mischievously. "What's wrong, Maka?" He knew damn well what was wrong, but Maka didn't notice this. "Me and you can't dance! I have a boyfriend, y'know!" Asura feigned surprise, removing his fedora and bowing his head. Maka widened her eyes in surprise. "I am so very sorry. Maka, please, forgive me. I didn't know. Geez...," Asura fell back, covering his face with a large hand," I'm such an idiot."

Instantly, Maka fell for the feint, her cautious expression dropping several notches. From his third half-closed eye, Asura saw her take a deep breath. "You are not idiot, okay? You didn't know, Asura. It's fine!" She grinned widely, taking his hands in hers. "Let's just dance, alright? Just...not too close," Maka warned, half-joking, but mostly serious.

Asura nodded, shutting his eyes. "Heh. Of course, Maka. Anything for you." Once more, they came close together, but not too close, and starting swaying to the music. Maka laughed, clearly enjoying herself. After about half and hour of dancng, Maka's feet began to hurt and she groaned in pain of her aching heel. "Are you all right, Maka?" The blond shook her head. "My foot is killing me...can we go sit down somewhere or somethin'?" Asura was happy to accept. Now you'll be mine. He placed a careful hand on the middle of the girl's spine, led her through the sweaty mix of dancers, all the way up to the bar table where he had sat while watching Maka dance.

He sat her down, carefully raising her left foot up to his knee while he sat across from her. He removed her shoes, poking and prodding at her injured heel. "Ow!" Asura looked up at Maka's pain crinkled face. He resisted putting a hand on her face and bringing that beautiful face to his own. Oh, man. How those lips would taste! Asura glanced around, searching for the idiot boyfriend of Maka's. He felt his pocket vibrate. "Excuse me, Maka. Don't move, kay?" he grinned and softly patted her head. She smiled up at him.

Asura walked away from the girl, answering his phone. "Where is he?" A deep, booming voice on the other end chuckled. "Don't laugh, Free, or you won't be free any longer you damn wolf."

"Sorry, , I got Soul Evans cornered-"

_"Damn right you fuckin' do! Who the fuck are you talkin to? Gimmie the phone!"_

"-Er, as you...can hear. Anyways, uh, what do you want me to do with him?" Asura thought about this for a second, all the while listening to angry grunts and obscene curses from the other line. Nothing horrible came to mind. "Hello?"

"Still here, boss."

"Good. Well...just tie him up and throw him somewhere. Lock him up,or knock him out and abbandon him somewhere in the city. I doubt anyone could find him in the fog outside."

"All right, As—boss. Peace out!" The line clicked and went dead in Asura's ear. Good, he has Soul. So that's his name. Soul Evans. Intresting. He walked back to Maka, who now had a bright-red coke can in her hand. She drank from it lazily, watching the dancers below. Asura grinned and coughed.

"Oh hey! What was the phone call all about?" she asked, removing her foot from the seat across. Asura sat down, adjusting his fedora. "Mmm, nothing in particular. It was work. I work at this...club. I'm one of the best, so they always call me up on my free days, trying to get me to work. Kind of a hassle, y'know?" Maka was leaning forward, listening. Asura could see her breasts hanging out, resisting the urge to touch them.

"I see. Yeah, that's how my days are too."

"You work? At your young age? How old are you anyways?" At this, he saw a hint of pride in her glimmering eyes.

"I'm fifteen and I work, or more like fight, at DWMA. You know what that is right? Okay, you do. Every weekend and week day, me and my...boyfriend Soul Evans, we have to go all around the world to fight and stop evil-human spirits from becoming kishin, really evil and strong spirits. That's my hassle."

Asura "mm'd" in response, leaning forward of one hand, staring deep in her eyes. Maka was silent after that, waiting for him to start up a new part of the conversation.

"Well...where is this boyfriend of yours? Shouldn't he be dancing with you instead of him dancing with another girl?" Maka's eyes widened. "What?" Her head whipped in the direction of the dance floor, searching frantically for Soul. Asura snapped his fingers softly, whispering Soul's name. He looked back down on the floor, grinning smugly when he saw his illusion appear on the floor, grinding with several illusion-cat girls. One glance at Maka told him that she was shocked, enraged, and over all, hurt. Asura looked away, turning the smug expression into a serious one.

"See? And he's dancing with more then one girl as well! That's just plain wrong...don't you think Maka?" She didn't answer, only stare at her dancing boyfriend, mingling and grinding awfully close with the other dancers. A sharp pain stabbed her heart. Asura saw a single drop of water emerge from her closed eyes as she took a shaky breath. "Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

"C'mere." Maka looked sadly up at her new friend, who had his arms wide open for her. There was so much sincerty in his red eyes, he reminded her of her wonderful Soul. She rushed into his arms, sobbing loudly for the other residents of table nearby to hear, but barely. Asura stroked her hair, whispering soft words in the air, calming his sobbing girl. He cupped her face gently in his hands, tipping her face upwards. Her tear-streaked face and red cheeks made her look so vunerable...so innocent. It made her even more desirable.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. She froze in utter shock. He became bolder, adding some pressure to his light kisses, pressing against her full lips. Much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders with little difficulty, standing on her toes for support. He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up, seating himself in a chair. They were kissing even harder now. He seized little moans and groans from the fifteen year old. He grazed her hips with just his fingertips.

Maka broke the kiss. "I...I..."

"No. Let's go."

"What?" she asked breathlessly, her face shadowed in the dark. "Let's go." Asura pulled her to her feet, then together they sprinted out of the club, into empty night air.


	3. Chapter 3

_

The alleyway was quite, save for one rowdy teen and a rather tall and muscle-built man with one eye that had a star in it. Above, the smiling moon shook with rumbling laughter that dripped blood from his mouth that would never reach earth. Soul crashed into trashcans, kicking them down with his feet and loose elbows, but his hands were tied behind his back as well as circling around his elbows to prevent him from letting out his sycthe. He barked curses and demands at the older man, but he just chuckled in reply. "Oh, you kids...always think you're better then the rest." He pulled the chain that held the red-eyed boy along with him in the alley, whistling an old tune from long ago.

"God dammit! Let me go! What you do to Maka? Did you kidnap her? Where the fuck is my meister?" Soul screamed, kicking even more with growing fury. The man with his star eye slammed Soul into the wall, silencing him for a few minutes. Free sighed, relieved for the boy to finally shut up. He sniffed, smelling the copper smell of blood and he glanced down at Soul, who was bleeding freely from the head, staining his dove hair.

Free took a seat next to the boy, sitting him up and placing a crummy doo-rag on his head, wrapping it around carelessly around the wound. Free had a good heart in a way, and was too clumsy to really _kill_ anybody, to be honest. He had a thing for little kids and could never bring himself to hurt them completely. Soul was leaning his head to the side, blood flowing to the water-specked ground, mixing with mold and mice droppings. A frog croaked from somewhere nearby.

"Eruka?" Another croak. A small, celery colored frog with two black dots at the end of its mouth and wide, scared eyes appeared before him, staring up at him. Free smiled, stroking the back of its back lovingly. "Why'd you come out? I thought you wanted to dance inside." The frog started to transform into a human with a slender body and pale white hair. The frog formed into a woman with dark eyes as wide as saucers with long eyelashes as well as a skin tight green tee with black shorts and combat boots. Eruka looked at him, smiling. "I didn't feel like it...since you left," She admitted, openly embarassed. Her nose crinkled as she smelled blood.

"Who's that?" She nodded her head towards Soul. Free shurgged. "Some guy Asura wanted me to knock out." Eruka's eyes grew wider. "Shh! Careful, he could hear you! I know his face: Soul Evans. A death scythe at DWMA. He killed one of my fellow frog friends on a mission once..." Eruka dropped her head sadly, sniffling. Free sighed.

"Sorry, 'Ruka. Mmm...well, he has a head wound. Slammed him to hard 'gainst the bricks. I seriously need to be more careful." Free muttered, looking back at Soul. "Uh! What-"

The space where the boy lay was now empty, the chains coiled in a neat pile against the wall. Free felt a singing feeling through his palm. He looked down. A hole, about 5 inches round, burned and sizzled loudly. Blood dripped through the open wound. Staring down at him was a boy with raven-black hair and about half-his bangs striped white. For a second, he thought it was Asura, but those glowing golden eyes did not belong to that man, but to that of Death the Kid. He stood, poised and ready, with twin guns slung on his pinkies. The action looked awkward, but it felt perfectly natural for Kid.

"You...you shot me," Free said, eyes wide. Kid smirked, his chin moving higher. He jumped back, aiming his guns toward Free's face. "Who are you and why did you capture Soul?"

"None of your buisness, I'm sorry to say kid." Free replied, scratching his scraggy hair. He felt Kid's eyes burning into his left eye, which was surrounded with small phrases and that same five star. Soul Evans leaned against the wall across Kid, glaring fiercly at Free. His arm was in scythe mode and he too was readyto attack.

"Where's Maka? Did that guy dancing with her take her? Did you set me up?" Soul demanded, storming off the wall and running towards Free. "Where is my girlfriend?" He swung quickly at Free's face. But the man was already gone and behind Soul, aiming to kick his back. Eruka scampered out of the way, clutching her face with sprawled fingers. Kid did not hesitate. He shot 200 bullets in two minutes at the jumping werewolf, who snarled and chuckled. Free landed between the meister and weapons. Patty, who was on his right hand, and Liz, who was on Kid's left, watched with pounding hearts.

_Kid, he's not human. Don't you see his eye? I reconigze that from somewhere, I just don't remember..._ Liz said to him, her voice echoing in his head. Patty just giggled. **Aha! Liz forgooooot!**

_Oh shut up, you!_

"Both of you, focus!" Kid screamed, pulling the triggers down even more to increase his shooting. Sou was jumping and slamming his scythe into Free, but it did no damage accept cut and bruise him. The only thing that bled blood was his hand wound and already that had closed up. _What is this guy? I know that eye though...something wolf...oh! A-_

"Soul! He's an immortal werewolf! He can't be killed!"

"Eh?" In the split second he lost focus SOul was knocked back against the wall. He groaned in pain, then staggered back to join his friend. Kid and Soul were panting like dogs, leaned over on their knees. Free stared grimly at the two, snapped his fingers, and Eruka appeared in his arms. She shook uncotrollably. "You two...are strong. And yes, I am an immortal werewolf, but not jsut any immortal wolf. I am _the_ wolf. Call me Free, if ye like." He smirked and winked, running offf into the darkness with the girl.

"Hey! Wait!" Soul was about to run after Free, but Kid stopped him. "Don't."

_

After Soul's head was patched up with some gauze at Tsubaki's house -which they were at now- Kid and Soul told their side of the stories.

"I saw Maka dancing with this weird guy who had a third eye, but no one notcied it, or seemed to anyways.. I followed them, but I lost them. I think they went outside or hell, even left, Soul. He was probably some stupid ass hustler who's going to pay when I-we find him. Right Soul?" The boy just nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the tv, drinking water from a broken cup. He almost seemed...out of it. Kid sat at the table with him, glaring furiously at the guy.

"What...what were you thinking, man? Letting her off with that guy, huh?" Soul snapped his head back at him. "Excuse me?" Kid bit his lip to keep from trmebling. "You...you let her run off! What the fuck, Soul!" He banged his fist on the table for emphasis. Soul stood up, staring, confused at Kid. Kid was getting more mad by the second. He came right up to Soul and socked him har in the face. The white-haired boy tumbled back into the tv. Immeditly, Black Star and Tsubaki grabbed him by the arms and Patty leaped on to his leg, holding him back. Soul stood, shaking, wiping blood from his nose.

"You little, symmetrical fucker." In a flash, he appeared in front of Kid, his glimmering scythe underneath his chin. The two boys had a fierce staring contest, one would snarl a nasty remark, while the other would simply spat a remark back in his face. Soon enough they were yelling, screaming, pushing and shoving. Tsubaki begged them to stop while Black Star watched uneasily from his post on the wall, arms crossed. Patty and Liz stood awkwardly to the side.

"I don't know why she's with your flimsy ass! You're nothing! A speck of dirt!" Kid screamed.

"OH? This coming from a little fag who can't keepONE LITTLE THING OUT OF ORDER! WHAT ARE YOU? A WOMAN?" The girls of the room went silent with rage. Patty giggled.

"UNLIKE YOU, AT LEAST I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON THE GIRL I ACTUALLY LOVE AND NOT LET HER GET KIDNAPPED BY SOME HUSTLER!"

"UNLIKE YOU, I CAN GET A GIRL!"

"I LOVE HER MORE THEN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE, DIPSHIT!"

"GOOD FOR FUCKING YOU! TOO BAD YOU CAN'T FUCKIN HAVE HER CUZ SHE'S MINE DUMBASS!"

The two boys shoved and punched at each other, while the group watched uneasily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh, Asura...where are we going?"

"To my place."

Maka's face flushed with embarassment. Asura was practically dragging her through the streets, letting the cool air lick her bare, hot skin with smooth strokes. The blond gripped Asura's pale hand tightly. She needed to get back...find Soul...go back to DWMA. But...she wanted to stay with Asura. She was curious to see what he could...do when they were alone and when she could actually _hear_ him. "I-I don't know if I should..."

Asura stopped abruptly, forcing Maka to bump into his arm. "Oof!" Asura focused his gaze on her, then lifted his bangs from his eyes, revealing a third, wide eye. Maka's eyes widened as she stared at the third red eye, identical to the two normal ones down below. She gasped, blinking uncertainly. "Are you...what?"

"It's a birth defect. I don't want it, y'know. But...in order for you to come back with me, I need to know if you're okay with this, otherwise, unfortunately I'll have to take you back to the club." Asura explained, pushing his bangs out of the way. The way he talked about his third eye shuddered with malice, as if he hated it. Maka simply stared at it. Slowly, she reached up to touch just outside of it. It blinked, much to her surprise, and she took her finger away.

"That's...weird, Asura," she said softly. Pain ringed on her voice. Asura looked away, covering his eye. _Man, I thought she wouldn't mind this damn thing._ The tall man smirked, letting go of Maka's hand. _Just like some of the girls._ "Good-bye, Maka. It was a pleasure meeting you." He started to walk away, his footsteps clattering against the pavement. His steps were joined with the rythimic clattering of boots. Maka was beside him, taking his hand again, smiling. Then she did something he was not expecting.

Maka stood on her tip toes, pushed the remaining bangs out of the older man's face, and kissed the thir eyelid, which was closed tightly. Her lips retreated and Maka leaned back. Her face was filled with pink as she gazed up at him. Asura didn't open his third eye, but stared, un-blinking down at Maka with wide red eyes. "You kissed my eye."

"Yes."

"Who's the weird one now?" He grinned. Suddenly, he swooped her in her arms, cradling her small body to his own. His hand rested close to her chest and he could feel her beating heart, something he longed to feel...skin to skin.

"C'mon...let's go."

_I'm sorry, Soul._ Maka thought, cradled against this man's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

It was well past midnight by the time Asura kicked the door open to his apartment, shutting it quietly behind him even as he held Maka. The girl was wide eyed, with fear and anticiaption. The man read her thoughts, running through his own mind. She knew what was going to happen and didn't plan on letting it happen. But everytime that same sentence went through her brain, Asura would catch pictures of "Soul" dancing with the Nekos and clearly enjoying their big-breasted company then his own girlfriend's. Going with Asura was Maka's way of getting back at him. But...he felt the fluttering of butterflies in her chest whenever he laid even a finger on her. He had felt that electric jolt ever since he kissed her and he knew she felt_something_ towards him.

Asura walked through the darkness of the large living room, setting Maka down on the couch. The blond fell back, sighing as she felt the cool leather against her skin. Asura took a seat next to her, shrugging off his jacket. He bent down, un tied his shoes, then bent over to remove Maka's. She tensed her foot, un-sure of what he was going to do, then relaxed when she realized what he was doing. It was a little hard to adjust to the harsh darkness of the room, but Maka could see the faint glimmer the white marks on Asura's bangs brightly in the shining moonlight, which splashed on to the arm of the couch. His eyes were cast downwards as he worked on the lace of her boots, humming a soft tune to himself.

"Asura...what are you going to do to me?" Maka whispered, not even bothering to bring her voice higher. Asura stopped. He looked up at her and smiled. "You know. I've read your thoughts." Maka blushed furiously, hands going up to clutch her head. She nudged Asura's face gently, but with enough force, and he chuckled. "Don't worry...I've only read a couple of them." That was a lie. He had been reading them since he had danced with her!

"Whatever...you're such a liar, As-" Maka broke off into silence as Asura's lips met hers once again. She felt a small jolt of shock, almost like it was a thunderbolt striking her lips and body, when his warm lips pushed against hers. She moaned inwardly, which slowly turned into external moans of pleasure. Asura grew bold, slipping his tounge between her red lips. She granted him entrance, grabbing on to the sleeves of his shirt. Asura drove his tounge along the cave of Maka's mouth, exploring every smooth part, twisting his tounge with her own, breaking away to only give her small breathes, then pushing back into her mouth. He expressed such harsh need, Maka didn't know how to comperhend it.

Maka tugged him away, much to both their reluctance, and she leaned to the far side of the couch. She was breathing hard, her breats moving up and down noticably. Asura watched her reddened face with pleasure, that pleasure rippling downwards to his dick, turning it from limp to half-hard. "I'm...I can't do this..." But in her mind, she said different. She _wanted_ it, she _needed_ it. And Asura was the kind of guy to deliver.

"Shut up. You love this..." He leaned over her lean body, grabbed both her wrists roughly, and pinned them above her. She wriggled and complained that her wrists hurt under his grasp, but he did not lessen his hold. He kissed her neck, trailing upwards in a saliva trail to her chin, licking and nippping. He gently bit her bottom lip, making her moan in pain. Maka arched her neck, granting him further access. Asura switched his hold to one hand, not that he needed to since she was complying with him, and started to feel her body.

His free, pale hand ran slowly up her thigh, fingers outretched around the skin. Even through jeans, he could feel her hot skin. Asura removed his lips from the girl's and started slowly kissing to her earlobe, gently tracing the red hoop the tip of his tounge, tugging it. Sucking it. Through all this, Maka was biting her bottom lip hard to keep from crying out in pleasure. Now, he let go of her hands, which quickly went around his neck, pulling his face into her neck, letting him smell her hot, sweaty scent.

"Do it...do it."

"Will you let me?"

The question struck her hard and Maka pushed him away. She thought about it, her eyes closed and her lips quivering. Asura watched her intently, waiting, begging for the answer he longed for. His heart was beating so fast, and from where his hand was on Maka's breast, he could feel the same in her. He reached into his back pocket, fingering the packet of Trojan condom. He would be her first, from what he gathered from her thoughts, and he would make it memorable. So memorable that this girl couldn't help it.

"Yes."

Before the words even had time to leave her mouth, Asura forced his lips against her own, letting his full power into that one kiss. Maka kissed back just as firecly, grabbing and tugging at his clothes, ripping off his tie and tossing it to the ground beside them. The leather couch creaked underneath them. Maka furiously ripped off Asura's shirt, tossing it with his tie. Now, he leaned over her, half-naked and looking incredibley sexy in the moon-light. Even...even Soul didn't look like this man, staring down at only _her_, wanting only _her_.

Asura had no trouble with her pants, tugging them down to her ankles in two swift motions, kissing and rubbing at her naked thighs. Maka groaned, pulling at Asura's hair, begging him to take her. The man complied eagerly, kissing just outside her black panties, earning a grind from her hips, which he pinned down hard just to tease her. Her knees were shaking badly as he licked the spot just above her clitoris, tasting clean panties that would be clean no more. He took them off her legs, throwing them into the darkness. Maka stared down, breathless as Asura took in the beauty of her bare pussy. Maka wriggled her hips. "I'm a virgin, y'know...will...will it hurt?"

"Just a little," he said, tracing the outer lips," But what I'm going to give you will make it all go away." Asura murmurred, kissing her inner thighs, slowly leading them up on to her clitoris. Maka's hips bucked up as she felt a hot shiver of pleasure rippled down her spine. She felt something warm and hot strike her clitoris and she moaned loudly. Asura gave her long, deep strokes with his tounge, relishing in the seeping liquids coming from her pussy. He parted her lips with his fingers, gazing at her virgin hole. He wondered if her hymen was broken. He glance up at Maka's flushed face and lust-filled eyes, then drove his finger in in search of her barrier. She yelped in surprise of something in her, biting her lips in extreme pleasure and ecstasy.

Much to his surprise, there was no barrier. His finger probed at where he knew it would be, but he felt nothing except tight wetness. He removed his finger from her tense body, grinning mishceviously at her. "You're hymen's broken. Are you really a virgin? Or did you break it doing something else?" Maka raised her eyebrows. She didn't know it was possible to break the barrier without touching it...but she suppose it was, since she didn't have one. Maybe it was when Tsubaki accidently kicked her in the vagina...or when she did the splits for the first time. She didn't know. But it would make the experience less painful...right?

"Get ready...Maka," Asura warned, removing his belt. Out sprung a hard, six inch cock, something Maka had never seen before. Her face turned an even badder red as she stared at it, stuck between letting it _in_ her...or touching it. "Go ahead. Touch it if you want."

She touched the tip of his manhood with one finger, feeling the smoothness. She gulped, eyes flickering back down, then back up at him. "That's...going inside me?" Maka sounded like such a child, Asura couldn't help but belt out laughing at her innocence. "You are such a cutie."

He positioned his penis right against her hole, pushing. He finally got in and Maka gave a loud moan of pain. She scrunched her face. Asura reached over to kiss her cheek and sweaty forhead, then started to rythimacally push in and out of her body, loving thw sounds he got from the young blond. He picked up speed with each thrust, closing his eyes as a familar tingling feeling tickled his balls. Maka looked so godamn wanton down below him, her moans, squeaks, and groans complete turn-ons. He felt a wave of rushing heat travel down his back as he felt his legs and arms tense as he felt a sunmi of pleasure rack over him.

Maka groaned, her body twitching as he spilled his sperm into her. He saw white drips emerge from her pussy as he slowly left her. There, they lay, tangled on top of leather and sweaty skin. Maka was breathless, gasping as if she'd never breathe again. Asura hd his head between her breasts. He kissed a nipple affectionally, then smiled up at his panting blond. "So...you like that, Maka?"

"Yeah..yeah..."

Then they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight filtered in to through the small crack in the curtains Tsubaki had drawn.. Her living room was a mess of carelssly thrown pillows, open bottles of A&W Rootbeer (empty and full) littered the clean, bamboo floor. In the center, where the _kotatsu_ table was pushed out of the way, were the tangled bodies of Liz Thompson and Death the Kid.

Liz's light brown hair was crushed underneath her body. Kid's face was against her chest, his ear resting against her heartbeat. They held each other close, or more like Liz cuddled him tightly to her. Bare feet rested underneath the _kotastu_ blankets. "Nnngh...oh?" Liz's voice was quiet as she stared at the sleeping wonder below her, entranced by her meister's innocent look. Never, never, had she seen Kid look like this: a sleeping baby, locked in her arms. Liz smiled, resting her chin on top of his head.

_And people wonder why I love this guy..._ It was true: Liz Thomspom had immense feelings for Kid. She had felt this way ever since he had plucked the two mangy sisters off their asses from the prositute line down in New York, several train stations away from Death City. She remembered, even, what Kid was wearing the day he had come to them, like a shining angel against their clouds of darkness. Liz shut her eyes, going way back into the memories of long ago.

_

"Aye, look at them hotties. Think we can bring em down, Brucey?" one of the thugs growled in a smoke-choked voice. Liz, with her wind-blown brown hair and wild blue eyes filled with a lust for the upper-hand (and money), stared at them with a smirk. The thugs, also called "March Harez", were a bunch of older British men who were known to be infamous prositute traders. Patty and Liz were _not_ prositutes, but many a time they had slept with older men for money, but it wasn't a daily thing.

The leader of March Harez, a six foot two man with dyed blond hair with a red streak going across and a top hat with fake bunny ears coming out of it, smiled at the two ladies. "Mm...I coud eat the little one right up! C'mere, come to papa, ladies...we don't want to hurt you." Even so, they advance closer, hands buried in their pockets with weapons _meant_ to hurt them. Patty giggled madly, her hand tightening on Liz's. "I soooo wanna kill em, Liz! Can I? Can I pllleeeeeeease?" her high-pitched, ludicrous tainted voice was enough for Liz.

Liz snapped her fingers and Patty disappeard, laughing, into a pink haze, settling into a hefty gun form. The men were taken aback by the sudden disappearnce of the young girl, but netherless let out a roar of laighter. Liz narrowed her eyes. "I'd advise you to not laugh, honey, considering this gun here...," she twirled it around a slim finger," Ain't no regular gun."

"Oh, we know what you are. Weapons, hmm? I must say, where are your mesiters? Or are you two without one?" The leader said, twisting his lips into a demonic snarl. Patty's voice rang from the gun, sounding somewhat higher and echoed. _That bastard! He knows what we __**are**__! Now I really wanna shoot his head off!_

"Heh. Make that two of us, little sis."

With that said, Liz began firing off a round of round, pink shoots that blurred because of incomprehendable speed, hitting the walls, trashcans, and a few chests of March Harez. Liz let out a laugh as she saw seven of the ten bodies on the floor, burned from the inside and filling the small alley they were trapped in with the smell of smoke and roasted bodies. Patty transformed into a human once again, slapping hands with her sister. "Nice job, Liz! Haha, them bitches got what they deserved!"

"Let's check em and take their wallets. I'm sure one of these boy-o's got some-"

A gloved hand wrapped around her waist and mouth, pulling her against a hard chest. Leathry hands played with her thin shirt, massining her nipples into painfully hard nubs. Liz screamed into the hand, biting, reaching out towards Patty, who struggled to get out of the Cobra Deathold. "Now, you coming with us ladies, and you _will not scream._ Or else, one of you dies." Liz continued to reach out towards Patty. Even if she got Patty to change into a gun, it would do no good. _Netherless...I gotta do something!_

All of a sudden, the hands dropped from their bodies and the men who held them were on the ground, eyes wide with death. Above the one closest to Liz, was a small boy, no taller then 5'3.

He had dark hair with two white stripes going across one side of his bangs. His eyes glowed like a cat's, bright gold. The boy wore a neat attire that was both fancy and handsome at the same time: a pin-striped suit with a black tie, held together with a skull at the top. He had a red undershit on and plain dancing shoes. It was as if this boy had come from a party. He was dusting his hands off, then grinned mishcievously at the girls. Instantly, Liz grabbed the front of his red shirt. "Who the fucka re you?"

"I'm the guy who saved you. Now, please, put me down." His voice was cool, yet demanding. Not angry, but furious. He had a sense of power around him. Liz reluctantly put him down, pushing him against the wall. Patty took her side, leaning on one elbow beside his head. "Give us your money."

"What are your names?" the boy asked. Liz and Patty glanced at each other.

"What's it to you?" Patty demanded, sounding laughabled even though she was serious. "I'd like to know. I'm Kid, by the way, Death the Kid."

"Well, Death-The-Kid, I'm Liz and this is Patty and our pockets want your money." Liz stated bluntly, leaning beside him, holding out her hand. Kid stared down at it, then let out a roar of laughter. The two girls stared, dumfounded at this boy, who was doubled over, crying in laughter.

When he was finished, he wiped away the tears gathered around his eyes and wrapped an arm around their waists. "Say, how bout you two ladies would like to be my weapons?"

And that was how it happened.

Kid had saved them, miracoulsy, from thugs. Liz smiled in memory, closing her eyes as she felt the black head undernetah her, move.


	7. Chapter 7

His black hair was tangled with light, blond strands as they lay together. Naked. Twisted. Asura Johnson and Maka Albarn. Late morning sunlight fell on to them, splashing on to their closed eyelids, which flickered with annoyance at the disturbance. The first to awake was Asura, who grumbled some profanities about killing the sun and making the world black, then his eyes fell upon Maka's beautiful face.

Her golden hair was splayed out across the red pillows, her hands carelessly thrown above her head. The thick comforter covered her pale body, much to Asura's disappointment, but he did not remove it, in fear of Maka becoming cold. The blond beauty groaned and burried her head against Asura's chest, searching for his already known warmth. Inside, he could feel her thoughts booming with him. She was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Slowly, Asura's hand drifted downwards to the sizzling place between her legs, stroking her lips slowly. Maka opened her eyes with a start.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Asura smiled, shutting his normal eyes, but only half-closing his third one. "Oh, nothing, sweetheart. Just waking you up!" Maka flicked him hard on the nose, climbed off the couch and stretched. Her pale back arched perfectly, showing off the deep spine imbedded deep in her back. _Fantastic ass._ Asura thought, licking his lips. Maka took a seat in front of him, wrapping the blanket around her as she leaned her head back against Asura's chest. He wrapped a free arm around her waist, kissing her neck as he murmurred "good morning."

A low vibrating sound interupted the quiet. Maka glanced at her ringing phone on the table, noticing the picture of her and Soul right away. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello?"

_"HOLY SHIT! MAKA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL WERE YOU NOT ANSWERING?"_ Maka had to dangle the phone away from her ear, considering that Soul was practically _destroying_ her ear drums. But her heart was beating fast. She felt...happy. Soul was worried about her and most of the time, he didn't show it, since she was the meister and all and _she_ protected everyone else. At this point, Maka forgot about why she was mad at Soul. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Soul...," she said quietly, lifting her head off Asura's chest," I'm so sorry." There was a tense silence over on the other line. Maka could just picture Soul's clenched fists, his narrowed blood-red eyes. Maybe he had just woken up, so his white hair would be wild and messy, like her own. Yet deep down, she knew his soul was beating with the blues. He missed her and was worried _sick_. What could she tell him? That she'd slept with some guy all because he saw her dancing with some nekos? No, she couldn't. It was wrong and Soul would never forgive her. But Maka wouldn't have the strength to tell him. She loved Soul too much to even think about hurting him. All that mattered was his happiness.

Soul sighed. _" Maka. I hate you so much sometimes. So very much. Where are you?_" Maka felt Asura shift behind her. She glanced at him and he smiled nonchalantly at her. But she knew he was hiding pain.

"I'm at my friend's house. I ran into...her at the club and we got to talking and I came over to her place. Then I fell asleep, something I didn;t expect."

What a lie! Inside, Maka hoped that Soul couldn't tell that her heart was beating so fast or that she was blushing furiously, proof of her lying and deciet.

_" Oh, well jesus. Don't scare me like that Maka. Please, next time, can you tell either of us? I swear to god Maka...you worried me. Can you come home soon? I...I really need you now."_ Maka fought back the urge to scream in happiness.

"Yes. I will. Give me half and hour. I love you Soul. I love you so much."

_"I love you too, babe. Now come home, or else,"_ he laughed, then Maka hung up, letting the phone drop to her lap. Asura refrained from touching her, only letting his head rest upon hers. Mak spun around so that they were touching forheads, staring up/down at each other. A tear escaped Maka's eye. Asura gently brushed it away, kissing the spot it had stopped at. "I really do like you, you know? I hope this isn't the end of it." His smooth voice trickled in her ear like water. The blond closed her eyes as her lips rose to meet his.

They kissed, a true kiss mixed with only true feelings and physical need. Asura clasped his hands against her lower back, Maka let her hands rest on his lap as they kissed deeply, but very, very softly. Maka gently bit Asura's bottom lip before falling away, picking up her underware from the floor. "I need to wash this. It's...stained a little." Asura laughed, enjoiying the look of bluntness on Maka's face.

"True. I can wash it for you...here. And the next time you come by, you can and get it." He winked. Inside, Maka's heart tore a little. Here, a perfect stranger named Asura, was keeping her panties. Was it like a trophy? Or was he actually just going to wash it? Either way, Maka wasn't sure if she_was_ coming back. But she so badly wanted to. The act of cheating...it was new to her. And damn, did it feel _good_.

"Alright. Keep em. But remember," she tugged her jeans on, careful to not zip on her clit and pulled her tank tops on," I better get em back. Don't ruin em, kay?" Maka pulled on the borrowed boots, then started for the door. Asura rushed behind her, pulling her to his chest, and sucked right behind her earlobed, earning a high shriek from Maka. "Wha-wha!"

"There's my mark. Now, be careful, sweetie," he winked. "I'll see you around."

Maka stumbled out the door, blushing madly as she left the building.


End file.
